


Wherever There Is You, I Will Be There Too

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Suga gives Asahi three weeks to come back to the volleyball team on his own; after that, he goes to make him.





	Wherever There Is You, I Will Be There Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ewagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by three Of Monsters and Men songs: _Little Talks_ , _Silhouettes_ , and _Your Bones_. I've always wanted to write something set around the period of time when Asahi removed himself from the volleyball team, because that obviously had a deep impact on the remaining team members, especially on Suga. It's probably just because Furudate-sensei hadn't settled on Suga's final characterization yet at the time, but Suga acts a lot like Asahi in the time before Asahi rejoins the team (he once tells Kageyama "You make light of the anxiety we cowards feel!" which is absolutely an Asahi sentiment).

Suga gives Asahi three weeks to return to the volleyball team of his own free will. When the third week ends and Asahi still hasn’t even spoken to him, he ignores Daichi’s opinions and leaves practice early to go to the Azumane household. 

He’s only met Asahi’s mother once before, a woman at least a decade older than Suga’s own mom who seemed to be distracted for the entire afternoon, but who apparently was paying enough attention to recognize him on sight. 

“Sugawara-kun,” she says with some surprise when she finds him on the doorstep. “I don’t think I was expecting to see you.” 

“Pardon the intrusion, Azumane-san,” he answers politely, even bowing. Asahi’s mother is the kind of woman who wears kimonos in her own home, so he figures it can’t hurt to play up his manners. “Is Asahi home?”

“He’s in his room. Did he forget something with you?” 

“Ah…” Suga rubs his neck sheepishly. “Actually, Azumane-san, I haven’t seen Asahi for more than a glimpse at a time since he stopped coming to volleyball practice.” 

“Volleyball?” She echoes, mouth moving around the syllables as if they are unfamiliar to her. “I have been told that practice is on hiatus until the incoming first years join the team.”

A chilly realization dawns on Suga, but he fights back a visible reaction and laughs. “It sounds like there’s just been some miscommunication, then. I’d like to talk to Asahi, so I can clear things up.” 

Azumane-san smiles and steps aside to let Suga in; he toes his shoes off politely and leaves his bag in the _genkan_ beside them, before taking the stairs two at a time to get up to Asahi’s bedroom. He knocks first, but doesn’t wait for an answer before sliding the door open and letting himself in.

Asahi’s sitting at his desk, looking at Suga like a deer caught in headlights. His gaze flits about the room like he’s looking for a hiding place, and once Suga has shut the door and is taking strides towards him, he throws his hands up. 

“Please don’t hurt me,” he says quickly, covering his face and squeezing his eyes shut. Suga comes up beside him, pauses long enough for Asahi to peek at him, and then proceeds to punch him in the arm without kindness. 

“Dummy,” he scolds as Asahi winces. “Where have you been? It’s been almost a month since Spring High qualifiers!” 

“Suga,” he sighs pathetically, looking and sounding so wretched Suga almost feels stirrings of sympathy for him. “I quit the team…” 

“That was never an option,” Suga answers him. “You’re not allowed to quit, Asahi.” 

Asahi’s hand is curled in a loose fist on his thigh, and Suga’s gaze is drawn to its shaking. “Suga, please… I made up my mind, so please accept it.”

Suga shakes his head. “No. No, this…” He takes a deep breath, and gives Asahi a soft look. “Can we sit down together? On your bed?”

The request seems to throw Asahi off, but he’s too polite to refuse it, so they end up sitting on his mattress, thighs side-by-side with their backs against the wall. Suga takes Asahi’s hand in his own, traces the rough skin of his palm with his fingertips. 

“Your calluses are already fading,” he laments. “You’ve been away for too long, Asahi.” 

“Suga,” Asahi mumbled, his voice pitched low. “I can’t come back.” 

“We’re not a team without you, Asahi,” Suga insists, keeping his voice similarly low. “Especially not me. What good is a setter without an Ace to set to?” 

Suga is looking at Asahi’s face, the sharpness of his masculine features in profile tempered by the softness of his defeated, guilty expression, and he thinks he sees color fill Asahi’s cheeks.

“You have other wing spikers. Tanaka could be the Ace.” 

“Tanaka’s good, but he’s definitely not you. He’s barely done being a first year, he’s not ready to be the Ace.” 

“I was made Ace after first year,” Asahi snaps suddenly, looking at Suga with heat in his stare. “I wasn’t ready to be the Ace then, either.”

Suga meets Asahi’s stare head-on, unafraid of the burning in his brown eyes. He’s never had a reason to be scared of Asahi, not since Asahi first opened his mouth and completed butchered the simple ‘It’s nice to meet you’ greeting. He’s not going to start being scared now. 

“You were ready,” he says. “Daichi and I wouldn’t have let anyone call you something you aren’t.” 

“You two call me names all the time,” Asahi retorts. Suga is so caught off guard, both by the response itself and the accompanying pout, that he can’t help but laugh.

“And when we call you names it’s because they’re true, too.”

Asahi sighs and looks down at their hands. He curls his fingers in, closing his hand over Suga’s fingers. Suga’s body fills with warmth from the touch, and an epiphany dissolves before he can grasp what it is. 

“You deserve an Ace who can make good on your tosses,” Asahi murmurs sadly. “That’s not me, Suga.”

“I don’t care about my tosses. I care about having you on the team. I feel safer when you’re on our side of the net, even if we’re losing.”

Asahi gives Suga’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting go of it and slotting his own fingers together nervously. 

“That is way, way too much confidence to have in me. I don’t even have that kind of confidence in myself, Suga. There’s no way I can live up to that.”

Suga lets these words wash over him, and accepts the rejection angrily, tearing off of the bed and planting his feet on the floor. He glares at Asahi icily. 

“I’m not giving up on you. You’re coming back to the team, Asahi. But if you want to be scared and selfish for a while first, that’s on you.” 

“Suga…”

“I’ll be waiting for you, Asahi. Don’t keep me waiting for too long.” 

Without waiting for Asahi to answer, and knowing that his cowardly friend won’t be chasing after him either, Suga heads back downstairs, bows politely at Azumane-san in the living room, collects his things, and goes home.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately this kind of ends in an upsetting place, but canon makes it all better, doesn't it? Let me know what you think, and be sure to check me out on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie) because I live there.


End file.
